livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Maedhros Oronar (Korsakovia)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Magus Level: 1 Experience: 0000 // 1300 XP TNL Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Lesser Runic, Sylvan, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome Deity: Serroth Abilities STR: 14 / +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 / +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 / +1 (5 pts) -2 Racial INT: 18 / +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 / +0 (0 pts) CHA: 8 / -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Magus) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Trait (02) BAB: +00 = (00 CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft base speed Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Arcane Pool: 5 / 5 = Magus Level (Min 1) + INT (04) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft Favored Class (Magus): This Character can choose between either an additional Skill Point or an additional Hit Point whenever they gain a level in the Magus Class. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as Humans in Dim Light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to Magic Sleep Effects and gain a +2 Racial Bonus to Saving Throws against Enchantment Spells and Effects. Elven Magic: Elves gain a +2 Racial Bonus on Caster Level checks made to over come Spell Resistance. In addition Elves receive a +2 Racial Bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 Racial Bonus to Perception Skill Checks Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with Longbows (including Composite) Shortbows (including Composite), Longswords, and Rapiers. Elves treat all weapons with the word "Elven" in the name as if they were Martial Weapons. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons. Proficient with Light Armor. Does not suffer Arcane Spell Failure while wearing Light Armor. Cantrips: A Magus can cast any number of Cantrips in a given day. However He must prepare those Cantrips ahead of time from his Spellbook. A Magus can only have a specific amount of cantrips prepared in a given day. Spellbook: Like Wizards and Alchemists, Magi must make use of a Spellbook. A Magus cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except "Read Magic" which all Magi can prepare from Memory. A Magus can learn spells from a Wizard's Spellbook. Arcane Pool: A Magus gains a reserve of points that allows him as a swift action to magically modify his or her weapon. Expending a single one of these points grants a +1 enhancement bonus to the weapon as if it were enchanted. Every four levels beyond first level allows the magus to grant the weapon an additional +1 bonus. At 5th Level these bonuses can be used to add any of the following: Dancing, Flaming, Flaming Burst, Frost, Icy Burst, Keen, Shock, Shocking Burst, Speed, Vorpal. Spell Combat: A Magus can cast spells and fight with a weapon as if he had the Two-Weapon Fighting Feat with the Off-Hand Weapon being the spell instead of another weapon. Feats Combat Casting: gain a +4 bonus on concentration checks when casting Defensively. Traits Reactionary (Combat): Gain a +2 Bonus on Initiative. Magical Lineage (Magic): treat the chosen spell as if it were one level lower for (Fireball) purposes of metamagic. Skills Skill Points: +6 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise +4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics +5 1 0 4 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Save DC Cantrips - 3 / DC - 14 1st - 2 / DC - 15 Spellbook 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Burning Hands * Arcane Mark * Magic Missile * Dancing Lights * Mount * Daze * Shield * Detect Magic * Vanish * Disrupt Undead * Color Spray * Flare * Grease * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spells Prepared 0 Level Level 01 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 150 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character